That Old Familiar Corpse
by Rud3 Boy
Summary: Today was the day I killed my worst enemy and I hate myself for it, How could someone who wanted me dead mean so much to me now that there gone?
1. A Day Like Anyother

That old familiar corpse.

I haven't written anything in a long time and this would be my first piece on this site. So hopefully it doesn't turn out to bad.

**A day like any other… **

I struggled to get to my feet as the dust cleared and I could see the outline in the pavement that I just created.

"Had enough' I looked up to catch his arrogant smirk, _oh how I hated it_.

"You wish' his eyes seem to open abit as if he was surprised "Look Bittercup you don't have to act tough, why don't you just admit defeat and head on home and save yourself the ass-kicking" he said crossing his arms.

"I'll show you an ass-kicking!" I sprinted forward and nearly punched the grin right off of Butch's smug face sending him spiraling into the building behind him. The structure fell burying Butch under the rubble.

I dusted off my hands with a sense of accomplishment, _I mean come on I deserve it I just defeated one of my arch rivals_.

A hand emerged from the rubble and Butch pulled himself out "Oww now that actually hurt' he laughed stepping out of what was left of the building and walked right up to me cracking his knuckles.

"So enough of this kid stuff hit me like you mean it" _no problem_. I swung right at his head but he caught my arm " Let me go!' he laughed as I struggled to get my arm free of his grasp but he was stronger than me, _another reason why I hated him_.

"Can I hear a please' he mocked lifting me over his head and throwing me into the ground before stomping into my chest. _Damn that hurt_

"I really wish one of my bro's were here this would make such an awesome picture" he turned his foot digging his heel into my chest. I tried to shove him off but to no use, he had me pinned. He held his hand out in front of my head where he was forming a small beam of energy.

"Now I could kill you … but then I'd have nothing to do' Butch stepped back and then canceled the beam of energy he was going to shoot me with. I rushed to get to my feet and charged Butch catching him off guard and tackling him to the floor and delivered a flurry of punches to his face and head_. It felt good_ "You son of a bitch-Mother Fu*ker-piece of sh*t' _Another reason I hated him, he knew how to push my buttons. He knew how to get to me, He knew what it took to make me snap_.

He laughed in between punches, I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in "What the hell are you laughing about!' he spit to the side " You really think you have what it takes to kill me? Give me a break" he laughed shoving me off of him. "Despite all the talk your still just a goody-goody PowerPuff Girl, You wouldn't kill me even If I gave you the chance' he said turning around and walking away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me while im talking to you!' I shouted, _where does he get off walking away from me_.

"Look babe I don't have time for this kid stuff when you wanna get serious come find me' _Butch would never turn down a fight he was just saying that to piss me off, it was working_.

I felt the rage build, I couldn't control my breathing and I balled my hand into a fist so hard my nails were digging into my own palm making them bleed_. Im finishing this_.

I ran up behind Butch as he span around to look at me and upper cutted him into the air. Butch reacted and caught himself mid-air "Bring it on Bit*h' he looked around but no sign of his counterpart. "Did you run away! Did you go home to go cry is that it" Butch laughed looking around. _He wishes_, I charged him from the side as we both fell from the sky trading punches and trying to stay on top.

"Ready to die Buttercup!" Butch laughed insanely holding me as we continued to fall_. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me this time._ I punched him in the side as hard as I could releasing his grasp on me giving me enough time to flip us around just before we hit the ground.

We crashed into the ground and I pushed myself off of him as soon as we landed. I couldn't see him though the cloud of smoke from the crash so I waited. The dust cleared and my body went cold. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say.

Right in front of me I saw Butch staring at the metal beam that had broken through his chest. He touched it as if to see if it was really there and then at his hands that were now covered in his own blood.

His hands continued to shake violently as he looked over at me_. I saw something in Butch that I had never seen before…fear, he was afraid of me. I normally would have taken pride in this, I had finally had struck fear into the heart of my worst enemy but I didn't want it_. Butch's head tilted back and slowly closed his eyes_. Not this way_.

I walked up and kneeled next to him as if waiting for something to happen. "…Butch...' I poked his arm. _This just didn't seem real, This started like any other_ day, _Rowdys had robbed the bank and it was our job to stop them so we'd fight all day they'd retreat and we'd fight another day._

I caressed the side of Butch's cheek as a few drops of rain fell on his torn shirt. _Im glad it started raining. . .I dont want anybody to see me cry._

I stepped away and took off for home not sure of what to tell my sisters.I don't know how you say I killed a RowdyRuff today with a straight face. _The thought had never crossed my mind of killing Butch or his brothers, what happened today was an accident and im not sure if im going to able to forgive myself…_

**Pretty crazy right? **

**Chapter 2 In the works**


	2. Good News From Some One With Bad News

**Thanks for the reviews Guys and Gals if you're enjoying it so far I urge you to continue reading and if you're not then go play in traffic :D -Sublim3-**

**Good News From Some One With Bad News**

_Why is it so dark? Did I go blind? Wait there's a light. What am I suppose to do again? Oh yeah, Punch it!_

The light cracked and the dark room shattered around Butch "Uh oh' Butch fell from the blank open space and landed after falling for a few moments. "Ouch'

He rubbed his head looking back and forth. "Where am I?" he was cut off by another voice "This is purgatory" there stood a young boy drinking from a coffee mug which startled Butch "Ahhhh! Don't do that!" Butch swung at the kid but his hand phased right through him.

"Oh jeez you're a ghost!" Butch shouted. "Oh please I'm just the tour guide' the kid scoffed pointing at his name tag that read Guide and under was the name Brian.

Before Butch could say anything the floor started moving until they came to a large gray building with a door. Brian pulled a card from his pocket and swiped it on the side of the door when a voice came from a speaker next to the door _"what's the password?' _Brian sighed "Driving Miss Daisy' The Door opened _"Good to see you Brian' _

Brian turned back to look at Butch "Well come on lets go' Butch shrugged and walked through the door to find a room full of lines and desks like some kind of office place.

"Where did you say I was again?' Butch asked as the floor moved him and Brian again through the building. "Please hold all questions till the end of the tour' Brian said dully taking another drink from his mug and grabbed a megaphone.

"Welcome to Purgatory!' Brian said cheerfully into the megaphone nearly knocking Butch over. "In Purgatory is where we'll decide whether your soul will live in eternal bliss or suffer in eternal damnation!" Butch paused "Wait…you mean I'm dead!" Brian threw his mug at Butch's head "Like I said, please hold all questions till the end of the tour"

Butch rubbed his head as them moved by a line of people who seemed to glare at Butch the closer they got to the front of the line. Brian shut off the megaphone "Don't mind them there just mad they have to wait while the boss asked for you by name"

They eventually came to another door that read "Head of Management?' Butch said confused. Brian grabbed a lever "That's right' when he pulled it the floor leaned up and catapulted Butch through the door that closed behind him.

Butch got up and dusted himself off and looked to see a desk with a name plate on it that read Lou Cypher III. Behind the desk he saw the back of a chair, someone was sitting in the chair. "Yes. . . .Yes I understand that but just because he repents for his sins a minute before he dies doesn't mean he goes up he's going to have to wait in line like everybody ells" The man span around in his chair and smiled at Butch and mouthed the words "_Just a sec'_ and went back to his phone call"Okay, okay just forward them to the complaints area at the bottom of the fill out forms okay I gotta go, thanks bye bye"

he hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, it's just so hard finding good help these days" he said putting on a pair of reading glasses. Butch finally spoke up "Hey uhhh, what am I doing here?' Lou put down the folder he was reading and took off his glasses "Your Dead Butch JoJo'

Butch took a second and looked down at the floor. "Is something bothering you?' Lou asked. "No I mean I just found out I'm dead no big deal' Butch said sarcastically. Lou laughed "You seem upset but I think I can help you' Butch leaned in "I'm listening' Lou whispered to Butch "I could send you back to life'

Butch jumped on Lou's desk "You can! Wait...what's the catch?' Lou leaned back in his chair "I just need you to send me the PowerPuff Girls'

Butch paused "You mean Kill them' Lou nodded "That's correct' Butch sat down to ponder the thought "I can do it but I gotta ask why?' Lou stood up "You see Butch the way it works down here is for every person that dies our points go up, the higher the points the better the facility runs. But when our death rate is low morale is low and ever since you left the PowerPuff girls have been able to save more lives than we can handle and I haven't been able to make my monthly quota and a definite plus the PowerPuff Girls are worth 10,000 deaths a piece"

Butch raised his hand "Hey Lou how much was my death worth?' Lou smirked "16 deaths' Butch lowered his hand in disappointment. "You see we value deaths on popularity, I mean we have some deaths in the millions and that's in celebrities. So anyway you look at it even the death of one PowerPuff Girl will get this place back in order '

Butch stood up "Where do I sign' Butch smirked and held out his hand and Lou shook it "Butch I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship'

Back Home. . .

Brick and Boomer both sat there next to the head stone "Hey…remember when we use to come here and tag up the Tomb Stones" Boomer laughed a little and Brick nodded. "Yeah…it was Butch's idea too'

Brick took off his cap and threw it next to the grave. "You know I never thought he'd be first to go' Brick said touching the head stone that read "Here lies Butch JoJo, Super Villain, Brother, Fighter and Son' Boomer read out loud.

Brick laughed abit "that's so corny who wrote that?' Boomer chuckled "Mama did' Boomers sniffed holding back tears. "He was such a jerk to me sometimes, but I miss him Brick' Brick looked away trying to hold back from crying "I know…I miss him too' Bricks voice broke.

"Come on lets go' Brick flew upward and Boomer followed.

As soon as Brick and Boomer were out of sight Buttercup stepped out from behind a large crypt and walked up to Butch's grave. "Hey Butch…umm I guess sorry wouldn't really cover it in a situation like this…oh god I'm really talking to myself in a grave yard' she kneeled over closer to the grave "What is it about you…Your all I think about now…I can't get that day out of my head, I'm losing sleep…what did you do too me Butch…' Buttercup laid next to the grave

"Maby I'll just lie here until I figure it out' after a few moments Buttercup was sound asleep.

In Purgatory. . .

Butch followed Brian outside of the building; Brian pulled a card out of his pocket and read it out loud "Congratulations, You have been chosen to participate in our _2__nd__ Life_ program, please keep hands and feet inside the vehicle while returning to your body'

Brian handed Butch an envelope. "Read this when you get back to your body' Butch nodded "so how does this work?' Butch asked. A lever pulled up from the floor "Like this' Brian pulled the lever and Butch fell through the floor.

Back Home. . .

Butch opened his eyes to find himself free falling through the sky "Oh sh*t!' Butch tried to fly but he still didn't have his powers back so he continued to fall.

"What's the point of all this I'm just gonna die again!' He saw the ground get closer and he braced for impact but he fell right through the floor, through a casket and into his body.

"Ahhh!' Butch looked around "Dammit it's dark again!' Butch punched upward and through the casket and dug his way to the surface.

His hand popped out of his grave.

* * *

Enjoy The Read , I enjoyed Writing it. -Sublim3-


	3. Dream Lover

**Sup Guys, Your friend Sublim3 coming in from the Deep South with another chapter of That Old Familiar Corpse, I haven't done this yet but I see them all over the site so here's mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Puff Girls I didn't even help pick the name or nada. **

**Dream Lover. . .**

* * *

Butch pulled his self out of the grave taking a gasp of air "I'm alive!"

" ahhh, I don't wanna go to school' Buttercup muttered turning over, still asleep. Butch covered his mouth _"what is she doing here?' _Butch thought, slowly stepping away from a sleeping Buttercup.

Butch then remembered the envelope Brian handed him. He pulled it out of his pocket and ripped it open and read the letter inside." _From The Desk of Lou, Hey Butch how's life? Anyways just a few things I thought you should know, you've been dead for a few weeks now so some of your skin has started to rot and I don't know If you haven't noticed but you still have an open chest cavity"_

Butch lifted his shirt and sure enough there it was "Cool' he slapped his hand over his mouth and checked to see if Buttercup was still asleep, she was.

He continued reading. _"I recommend that you do something about your looks so you don't stand out, there's a credit card in the envelope that should cover your expenses. I will be checking in with you soon to see how much progress you have made, don't let me down. Your Boss and Friend Lou Cypher' _Butch put the Note and card back in his pocket and looked at his hands.

"Haha Cool' There was maggots crawling in and out of his hands. Butch thought for a second and snapped his fingers. "Oh this is gonna be fun'

Butch walked over to Buttercup "Ohh Buttercup. . . .Buttercup' Butch smacked Buttercup over the head "Wake up!' Buttercup shot up "Hey what's the big ide-'Buttercup froze and her eyes widened.

"You know it's rude to stair' Butch chuckled. Buttercup shook her head "N-No way this is real' Butch laughed "You're right, it's a dream' He helped Buttercup to her feet. "I mean how ells do you explain me coming back from the grave' Butch said as he walked over to Buttercup Zombie style.

Buttercup eyed Butch for a second and punched at his head knocking Butch's head right off his shoulders "Oww, hey what's your problem!'

His headless body wandered around for his head which had rolled next to his tomb stone. Buttercup fell over laughing "Oh yeah this is definitely a dream' she said sitting upright watching Butch's body wander around the grave yard. "Hey genius, over here!' Butch's body found his head and propped it back on giving it a twist.

Buttercup pointed and laughed "Dead or not that still hurt" Butch said laughing. He sat down against his own tomb stone. "Well Buttercup this is your dream, what you wanna do?' Buttercup stopped laughing and crawled toward Butch. His eyes got wider the closer she got eventually his back was against the tomb stone.

"uhhh' Butch uttered before Buttercup grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Butch froze in shock of the moment but then relaxed and enjoyed it kissing Buttercup back.

Buttercup pulled back and rested her head on Butch's chest. "I missed you' Buttercup said looking up at Butch. Butch smiled awkwardly back, _she really thinks this is a dream….I mean that was the point I mean...but why did she kiss me!_

Butch stared off into the sky drowning in his own thoughts. Buttercup sat up next to Butch "I know this a dream but. . . I want you to know that I never meant to kill you. . .that im. . im sorry' Buttercup bursted into tears.

Butch broke from his trance "No, no Buttercup its okay shhhh shhhhh its okay, it's gonna be okay' Butch hushed Buttercup as he held her in his arms. _What am I doing!_ Butch thought as he caressed Buttercups hair.

Butch sighed _I can't believe I'm doing this._"Every Night I hope and pray' Butch sang as Butter cup wiped her tears.

"A Dream Lover will come my way, a girl to hold in my arms" Buttercup smiled softly as Butch took her hand in his "And Know the magic of her Charm'

He pulled he close "Cause I want. . .a Girl. . .to call. . .my own, I wanna dream lover so I don't have to dream alone, don't make me dream alone'

Buttercup cuddled next to Butch "Butch I didn't know you could sing' Butch laughed "It's your dream. . . tell anybody I'll kill you' Buttercup chuckled slowly drifting asleep once again next to Butch.

* * *

**There it was chapter 3, Lots of Love in that chapter. Oh and the song Butch sings is called Dream Lover by Bobby Darin But I prefer the cover by The Misfits that's the version I was referring too.**** Well chapter 4 in the works. **


	4. The Real Nightmare Begins

**Well here it is Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Chapter 4**

**The Real Nightmare Begins**

Butch waited until he was sure Buttercup had fallen asleep before he slid away. He had pushed all the dirt back into his grave and made his way out of the cemetery.

"Stupid Buttercup had to go and get all weird on me' Butch grumbled as he walked into town. It was still early so there were very few people on the streets.

There was a faint growl _Grrrrrrrrrrrooooo_ "I'm kinda hungry' Butch rubbed his stomach and continued his walk which led him into a small diner.

He took a seat at bar as the waitress eyed him and chewed her gum. "What happened to your face?' The waitress asked handing him a menu. Butch then remembered his whole rotting skin situation "Oh. .it's. .uhh one of those. . flesh eating. .parasites. .yeah' Butch said hiding behind his menu.

"Can I get ya something to eat then?' The waitress asked tapping her pen on her notepad. Butch grinned, he had never been this hungry before "Why don't you get me everything on the menu' The waitress sighed "Something tells me your serious'

Butch smirked handing back the menu. After about an hour of deep frying and grilling Butch found himself surrounded by unhealthy diner food. Butch drooled as he grabbed his fork and stabbed at a burger in front of him and nearly swallowed it whole.

His satisfied smile soon turned into a disgusted grin as he spit the burger back out. "What the hell you trying to feed me that tasted like garbage!' Butch grabbed a hand full of fries and stuffed them in his mouth but then spat them back out "everything here tastes like crud!'

Butch knocked all the food off the table, jumped over the counter and grabbed the waitress by her collar pulling her close "Look I'm hungry so I'm not in a good mood so why don't ya. . .' Butch sniffed the air "Whats that smell. . .its. .' Butch's mouth started to water. He leaned in closer taking a whiff of the waitress. Butch's tongue drew out and crossed the waitress's neck."Oh my, now that's tasty' The waitress held back her cry as Butch continued to taste her neck.

* * *

Buttercup turned over and felt the space next to her before sitting up and looking at Butch's grave. "Looks like you're still dead, at least we can meet in my dreams' with that Buttercup flew away from the cemetery heading home. Her mind focused on her _dream_ which seemed to make her smile.

* * *

Butch chewed through the waitresses flesh and ripped her guts out with his teeth until he heard the door chime ring meaning someone had stepped into the diner. "Oh my, you've made quite the mess here' Butch looked over the bar and saw Brian. Butch's mouth was stained with blood. "clean yourself up and lets go' Brian smirked throwing him a rag.

Butch had cleaned up and him and Brian snuck out the back of the diner "What are you doing going zombie on someone in the middle of broad daylight' Brian sighed.

Butch ran his fingers through his hair in confusion "I don't know at first there was this smell then-then she –oh god she tasted so good' Butch explained as Brian just nodded. Brian chuckled "well let's hope your girlfriend doesn't find out'

Butch stopped "girlfriend?' Brian turned around "Yeah you know, Your _dream lover_' Butch shoved Brian against the wall "How do you know about that!' Butch shouted.

"I know everything, that's why Lou sent me to make sure you do what he sent you here for' Butch dropped Brian "So. . so Lou knows about what happened between me and Buttercup?' Brian dusted himself off "yeah but he figures its part of some plan to trick her into trusting you I mean the whole _this is a dream_ bit is pretty smart even for you'

Butch followed Brian into a small hotel "Heads up' Brian tossed Butch a room key. "I'll be in 6a if you need anything and I recommend you give those bones of yours a rest, Zombie's don't do so well during the day . .or is that vampires. .who cares just call it a day' Brian said turning and walking to his room.

Butch yawned as he unlocked his room door, threw off his torn jacket and crashed on the cheap little hotel bed. He thought back to the night before, about Buttercup "What's her deal, first she kills me now she misses me? I mean I missed her too. . wait' Butch slapped himself across his face.

"What am I saying' Butch went to his small bathroom and threw water in his face before looking into the mirror at his decayed face. "Wow she kissed me' he chuckled.

* * *

Buttercup closed the door behind her too see two angry siblings sitting on the couch "It better be good Buttercup' Blossom asked crossing her arms. Bubbles just nodded in agreement adding in a "Yeah' Buttercup just flew upstairs not even acknowledging the two.

Bubbles sighed "She's really taking it hard' she stood up walking to the kitchen. Blossom followed "Taking what hard? What are you talking about?'

Bubbles paused "Don't tell Buttercup but I read her diary sometimes, it started after she would take octi and I felt like I needed some dirt on her to get him back. Buttercup is upset about Butch passing away'

Blossom gasped "No way!' Bubbles nodded taking a juice box from the fridge. "I never figured Buttercup liking Butch' Blossom pondered. Bubbles giggled "No I think she's just getting use to not seeing Butch around I mean the Rowdys were such good enemies they were almost family'

Blossom took a second but agreed "Yeah I guess without Brick fighting crime would be pretty boring' Bubbles smiled sweetly "I think Boomers cute' Blossom sighed leaving Bubbles to her juice.

* * *

Buttercup was in her room lying in her bed getting lost in her thoughts "_It seemed so real'_ she thought staring at the ceiling. _"I feel like everything's okay now like he never left' _Buttercup got up and grabbed her skateboard, "_I'm not gonna let this keep me from living my life' _She thought opening her window and jumping out.

Buttercup skated down the street jumping the curb and across the street, she could fly but sometimes this just seemed more fun. She turned into an alley which was a short cut to the skate park she was headed to.

_I remember when I'd sometimes run into Butch at the park, we always ended up fighting but we still always ran into each other almost like we plan to. _Buttercup became lost in her thoughts and didn't pay attention to the oncoming Van.

The Van crashed knocking her out. The Skateboard rolled over until the driver of the van stopped it. He walked over and threw Buttercup over his shoulder and walked her to the back of the van and threw her in the back. The driver closed the doors before getting back in the van and driving away.

**And there we have chapter 4 , 5 in the works. **


	5. Ragged Rotting Boys

**Hello people, How you been? Good I hope. Here's chapter 5.**

**Ragged Rotting Boys**

* * *

_What the hell happened, ahh! And why does my head hurt? _Buttercup tried to rub her head but her hands were chained down.

"Good, you're awake' Brian removed his bloody surgical gloves and tossed them aside as he washed his hands in a dirty sink. A surgical mask hid his face as he talked "now what seems to be the problem?' Brian took a magnifying glass studying Buttercup.

Buttercup growled "you're gonna be the one in need of a doctor after I'm done with you' she once again tried to break free but to no avail.

Brian smacked Buttercup across the face "you should learn to hold your tongue before I cut it out' Buttercup went quiet. _Probably not a good idea to piss off the surgeon covered in blood. _

"What do you want with me!' Buttercup shouted. Brian laughed "well for starters make my friend's job a lot easier by taking your powers away'

Buttercup froze now realizing why she couldn't break the chains holding her. "How did you. . '

Brian cut her off "and I wanted to show you my latest project, I'm sure you'll recognize them'

He walked over to a large curtain and pulled it out of the way to show a large glass wall with a dark room on the other side.

"They must have fallen asleep again, hey!' Brian tapped the glass as Brick and Boomer's Zombified corpse charge the glass making a _THUD_.

Buttercups eyes widened at the two as the scratched and clawed at the glass. There mouth's covered in blood, teeth chipped and faces rotting.

"Would you believe that these two were thinking of quitting the Villain business on behalf of their fallen brother? Well they were thinking until I took away their ability to think' Brian laughed holding up two Brains.

Buttercup could feel her hands shake in her chains. "Who . . . Who are you?' Buttercups voice shook just addressing him.

Brian pulled his surgical mask down to show his rotted zombie like jaw. "Call me Doc, creator of The Ragged Rotting Boys'

Brian pulled on a lever releasing Buttercup and opening a door on the opposite end of the room. "You are free to go, I'll have the boys show you the way out' Brian pulled a chain hanging from the ceiling that raised the glass separating Brick and Boomer from getting at Buttercup. Buttercup ran for the door as Brick and Boomer clawed at the small space open under the rising glass. "Let the chase begin' Brian laughed as it echoed though out the building.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter it's kinda late and I really wanted to get this scene out of the way.**

**Chapter 6 will be longer, promise. **


	6. Dead Heads and Moon Chasers

**Chapter 6, I promised a long chapter this time so here we go.**

**Dead Heads and Moon Chasers **

Butch sat up in his cheap little hotel bed and had a good stretch "You know I thought being a zombie would be hard but I mean eating, sleeping and making out with a girl who thinks I only exist in her dreams . . . it's pretty easy'

Butch paused to think, "_okay so I need to kill a power puff girl, who I start with' _Butch's stomach started to growl.

"Food first, then I'll focus on killing the puffs'Butch grabbed his keys and headed out.

* * *

Buttercup could feel her heart racing as she heard the growling of Brick and Boomer not far behind. "Why can't I wake up, this has got to be a dream!'

Buttercup jumped behind a crate and Brick and Boomer ran right passed her and down the hall way. "I swear when I get my powers back I'm gonna kill that Doc guy' Buttercup said under her breath

* * *

Brian stepped out of a large warehouse building locking the door behind him and whistling an up-beat tune. "Why did we even need Butch, give me a few hours and done I have a team of Zombies created to destroy the brats' he walked over to a small garage and got back in the van.

* * *

Butch walked into a small butcher shop staring at all the raw meat "_Why didn't I think of this earlier'_ Butch thought as his mouth watered.

The older man behind the counter noticed Butch "Hey quit drooling I just wiped that floor' the man tossed Butch a napkin.

"Now what can I get you?' Butch studied the meats thinking of something to make up a good substitute for human flesh. "How about that' Butch pointed behind the man through a window at a dead pig hanging from a hook.

The old man shrugged but eventually brought Butch his pig "Do ya want me to wrap it for ya' the man asked sliding the pig across the counter. "No thanks I'll eat it right here' Butch bit right into the head of the pig.

The old man shook his head sliding Butch's credit card "kid's these days, so messy'. Within seconds there was nothing left but blood and bones on the counter. Butch wiped his satisfied grin as he walked out the door.

* * *

Buttercup managed to make her way to an exit, she tugged at the door but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit, okay this is definitely not a dream this time' She tried to punch through the door but ended up hurting her knuckles.

"Oww, okay so my powers are really gone' she looked around the small hallway as the light flickered creating an eerie silence. "Great I'm going to die in this creepy hallway' she looked up at the tile ceiling.

"Wait . . . I got it' Buttercup jumped up on a nearby crate and pushed though one of the tiles climbing into the vent area. As she was just climbing up she felt something drag her down.

"What the-oh sh*t' Buttercup looked down at a snarling Brick trying to pull Buttercup by her leg. "Oh sh*t oh sh*t!' Buttercup kicked at Bricks head trying to get him off. Bricks nails dug into Buttercups leg making her scream in pain.

"Get off of me!' Buttercup kicked Brick off sending him crashing into the crate as she crawled her way through the vent and toward some light at the end of the vent. "Please be a way out' as she slammed into the grate and looked down to see a van drive away.

She waited before jumping out and being in the garage next to the building. Buttercup looked at her leg as it bled "Fu*k that hurt!' Buttercup held her leg as she limped away from the area.

* * *

Butch walked down the street and stopped in his tracks "Ehh, I feel like my heart stopped' Butch clutched his chest and fell to his knees. He looked up and started running, not sure where he was going.

"_She's in trouble' _he thought stopping in the middle of a busy street looking around. "Buttercup!' Butch shouted taking off again. Right as he reached the next block a white van pulled up next to him and the side door opened

"Well well if it isn't our long lost brother' Brick laughed pulling Butch in by his collar. "What the fu*k happened to your face?' Butch said looking at Brick's half zombified face.

He laughed "what happened to yours?' Brick said sitting back in his seat. Boomer popped out from the front "Hey bro why didn't you tell us about Lou he's a great guy' Boomer said sitting next to Butch.

Butch paused "Wait . . . so you guys are dead too' Brian turned from the driver's seat "that's right, boss thought you might need some help so I recruited these two'

Butch thought for a second but then spoke "Your telling me you killed my brothers' Brian shrugged "I had too' Butch glared "how'd you do it?' Brian sighed "Boys, show'em your battle scars'

Brick removed his cap to show his open skull where his brain was and Boomer pulled his collar down to show a deep cut through his throat. Butch paused for a second before speaking once more "You killed my brothers . . . now we have to kill the power puff girls'

Boomer and Bricks eyes widened "It just keeps getting better' Brick said high fiving Boomer. Brian sighed "I was going to tell them after the show'

Butch scratched his head "what show?' Butch looked around at the instruments and saw the bass drum with the decal that read R.R.B. "we go on tonight' Brian said driving again.

* * *

Buttercup made it through an alley and leaned against the brick wall to catch her breath when she noticed a flyer. "What the?' On the flyer were Brick, Boomer, Butch and Doc.

Brick gripped a red guitar, Boomer crossed his drum sticks in front of his chest, Butch let his bass hang with his green strap and Doc was in the front holding the microphone out. "Tuesday at 6 come see Evil Come, Evil Go. Tear it Down, Runnin' Scared and R.R.B. at The Pit and Grill. 15 bucks adults and 10 for minors' Buttercup read.

As someone walked by she grabbed them "what time is it?' Buttercup asked. The man calmly checked his watch "its 3:00' Buttercup shoved the guy and walked out the alley. "Gotta show to catch'

* * *

End of Chapter 6. I know it wasn't long like I promised kinda swamped with other things right now but I made time to finish this chapter and am working on the next.


	7. Welcome to the Show Cherry Bomb

**Let it be known that there was a show, and it was awesome.**

**Welcome to the Show (Cherry Bomb)**

I gripped the wheel as I continued driving to the venue, _I hate dealing with idiots._ _I've been in and out of purgatory for the past 600 years and it seems every century I run into a group of idiots that somehow manage to make my job harder. It makes me consider just taking the eternal damnation I was original assigned then taking all of Lou's dirty work. Now I gotta babysit these three idiots, kill the puffs and get rid of the evidence aka the idiots._

Butch made his way to the passenger's seat next to me. "So Brian what are we doing this show for?' Butch asked. _Idiot _"We want to have the public on our side, what better way than a badass local band made up of Ex-Super Villains' I said plainly.

Butch eyed me "But the public thinks I'm dead' I shook my head "More reason for the public to come see you'

Butch stuttered abit "B-but Lou said don't let anybody know' I continued "you're Butch a Rowdy since when do you listen to anybody'

Butch nodded. _I feel kind of bad for the guy, I mean his siblings aren't really even alive I just put there brain's back in and a few thousands volts and bam re-animation but take the brains and there mindless flesh eaters. . . I like them better that way. _I looked at Butch who stared out the window. .he seemed distracted.

"You alright Butch?' I asked making an attempt to care. He looked over "Nothing I'm just tired' _He's a horrible liar. _I punched his arm "Well get psyched we got a show!'

he looked back "How did you know about our band anyway?' he asked. "We'll I knew the girls had a band sometime when they were kids and being that you were there exact opposites it would only make sense that you three would be musically talented to some extent and I was half right. . .you at least have a band' I laughed.

Boomer stuck his head out to the front "Here's the set list' he handed Butch a paper. "I still don't really understand the plan' Butch said going over the list. "Look, if it makes it easier on you were doing this because we're bored'

Butch looked up at me. "But then that would mean you killed my brothers for nothing'

I sighed once again "No that was because you need help getting rid of the Puffs and Lou thought It'd speed up the process'

Butch just shrugged before reaching to the back and pulling his bass to pluck at while I drove.

* * *

Buttercup stumbled a bit feeling light headed. "Woah, ha ha ha I feel kinda funny' she laughed sitting against the wall on the side of the street. "I think I just might. . Take. .take a nap' she slowly drifted to sleep.

Several hours passed.

Buttercups heart beat had become slow and faint. Her hair was now dry and thin and her skin had turned pale. After a few moments her heart stopped and she woke up.

Now wide awake she stood up "Wow. . . I feel great' she stretched her arms out popping her joints. She paused when she realized something. "The Show!' She started running and stopped when she remembered her leg.

"Hey It don't hurt anymore' the cuts were still there but they were dark and kinda dirty. A truck stopped next to Buttercup and a girl poked her head out the passenger side window, her hair was worn up and her face had a skull painted on it. "Hey are you going to the show too' she pointed to her shirt that said RRB across the front.

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah' the girl smiled "Hop in the back'. Buttercup jumped in the back and the truck drove off. Buttercup thought for a second as the truck drove, _how did they know I was going to the show?_

She then looked at her pale hands and cut up skirt. She looked at the driver and passenger; the girl had jet black hair, black shirt and gloves with studs on the knuckles. The driver was wearing a Misfits shirt; his face was painted like a zombie and had fake blood coming down his lips. "I suppose I fit this crowd'.

They drove past the venue where the concert was being held. In the parking lot was a red van with a decal of the letters PPG in a broken heart shaped mirror. "What the?' The truck came to a stop and the girl in the truck got out and helped Buttercup jump out "I'm Madelyn, but call me Maddie or I'll punch ya in the stones'

I laughed "I'll remember that, I'm buttercup' Maddie looked back taking Buttercup's hand "Okay, let's go get in line' Buttercup was thrown off by her attitude "You know I'm the super-' Maddie cut her off "Yeah the superhero I know'

Buttercup paused "Most people freak out even ask for an autograph' Maddie laughed "Hey I gave you a ride, If anything I'm asking you to pay for my ticket because I'm broke'

Buttercup gave her a shocked look "How do you come to a show with no money? And why don't you ask your boyfriend or whoever that guy was that drove us here' Buttercup asked.

"That was just some guy who picked me up so fork over the cash' Maddie said pulling Buttercup by her shirt.

Buttercup pulled out her wallet and handed Maddie a 20. "Wow I just mugged Buttercup the Superhero . . Cool' Maddie handed the money to the ticket holder and grabbed two tickets giving one to Buttercup.

"Why'd you let me steal from you I mean you're a superhero?' Maddie asked walking over to the line to get into the venue. "There kinda out of order at the moment' Buttercup said as Maddie punched at her arm.

"Cool that makes it fair so when I punch you in the pit' Maddie said giving her ticket and walking into the venue. Buttercups followed into an open area with a few stands next to a small warehouse were the bands were performing.

Buttercup couldn't help but notice shirts in the stands that had some designs. One was the letters PPG in Shatter glass and the other was the letters PPG but the Puff initial had a Mohawk. Buttercup pointed at the shirts "what band is that?' Maddie looked over "it's some all girl band or something' Buttercup followed Maddie to the floor were fans were waiting for the first band to go up.

Maddie poked Buttercup "so who you here to see?' Buttercup thought for a second "I heard the Rowdies had a band, thought I'd come see the competition' she said putting her hands in her pockets in her skirt. Maddie nodded "I heard they had a new singer, from the flyer he looks kinda cute'

Buttercup laughed "So you came to see him' Maddie nodded "and get in the pit'. Buttercup rose her eyebrow "you're like what 5'2?' Maddie smiled "And I still managed to rob you of 20 dollars'

Buttercup blushed abit "I owed you anyways for the ride' Maddie laughed "I'm sure you did'

* * *

Butch plucked his Bass to make sure it was in tune backstage with the crew as the first band walked by.

"Hey Butch, check out the red head' Brick said referring to the red head bending over to pick up her microphone across the room.

"She looks like a bad Blossom' Brick said licking his lips. "Who is she?' Butch asked. "Apparently she's with the first band, her and her sisters' another girl walked up to the red head, a blonde.

"That's there drummer, Boomer talked to her, her names Brat' Butch nodded as he watch a brunet with a green bass walk in. "Buttercup?' Butch said out loud. The girl eyed him and got in his face "Don't ever call me that, such a sissy name. I'm Brute who the hell are you?'

Butch paused "I-I'm Butch' Brute smirked "Oh you're the bassist for Rotting right?' Butch nodded slowly.

Brute giggled "we'll maby after the show we can find someplace where we can be alone' Butch froze as Brute kissed his cheek.

"Brute were on' Brat said walking through the door to the stage. "Gotta go' Brute said following her sibling. Butch unfroze "That's gonna cause some trouble later'

* * *

The music cut off and the lights dimmed making the crowd cheer. A blonde with spiked bracelets walked on and sat in the drum set. A red head with a wicked bow grabbed a pink flying-V guitar and stepped up to the microphone.

Buttercup recognized the two "This can't be good'. Brute walked on stage and plugged her bass in walking up to the microphone. "Hey guys were the Power Punk Girls and this is a Runaways song'.

Brute plucked her Bass as Brat drummed the intro to Cherry Bomb. Buttercup pulled her phone out as the band continued to play. _Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. Old folks say, ya poor little fool. _Buttercup called Blossom.

* * *

Blossom sat at her desk reading when her phone rang, she answered "Hey Buttercup, when you coming home. . . .whats all that noise?' _Down the street I'm the girl next door, I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_

* * *

Buttercup shouted into the Phone "The Punks are back!'

_Hello daddy, hello mom!_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch Cherry Bomb!_

_Hello World Im your wild Girl!_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch Cherry Bomb!_

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 7. I'm sorry my chapters take awhile and there not very lengthy. Lots going on fo'me but I haven't forgotten you guys :D –Sublim3- **


	8. Radio Interview Not Chapter 8 Sorry

**I thought this would be a neat little tid-bit to add to the story. A radio Interview, It's not really part of the story as it is based around it. Sorry the update is just taking longer than expected so hopefully this will make the wait better for ya. Enjoy. I shall be the interviewer as myself. oh and its in script format . Lame I know**

* * *

**B-Rabbit(Radio Host)- "This is ECEG Radio, I am you're host Brian(Sublim3) but Im sure you remember me better as the B-Rabbit and I'm here with the Rowdy- wait there seems to be a name change here. Okay The Ragged Rotting Boys are here in the studio with us, Guys say hello'**

**Brick: "Hey'**

**Boomer: "Haha Whats up'**

**Butch: "Sup'**

**B-Rotten(Brian(Story)): "Hiya'**

**B-Rabbit: "Now it seems you guys have an addition to the crew'**

**B-Rotten: "I assume you're referring to me haha'**

**B-Rabbit: "whats you're name and what do you do?'**

**B-Rotten: "The Names Brian but the crew calls me B-Rotten and I'm lead singer '**

**B-Rabbit: "Oh small world haha'**

**B-Rotten: "I took over Rowdy Ruff Boys and just kinda took the band in a different direction and gave it a different look so the name change was the idea of the whole dawning of a new era kinda deal'**

**B-Rabbit: "Good, good, I hear you're playing a show tonight at the Pit and Grill'**

**B-Rotten: "Yeah I happen to be friends with the guy who owns the place so he gave me the headliner spot we just had to share with some other group'**

**B-Rabbit: "The Punks right, we had them here yesterday. Have you guys met, I mean you guys share the whole color sequence thing'**

**Brick: "Can't say we have'**

**Boomer: "Nah'**

**Butch: "Nope'**

**B-Rabbit: "We'll maby one day we'll get you guy's both in on the same day maby we can get a jam session in'**

**B-Rotten: "I head they were former villains '**

**Brick: "For real?'**

**Boomer: "No way'**

**Butch: "Cool'**

**B-Rabbit: "So you think you can give the listeners and idea what you'll be playing tonight' **

**B-Rotten: "uhh . .to be honest I think we're just gonna wing it'**

**Brick: "Yeah'**

**Boomer: "like we always do'**

**B-Rabbit: "I like that haha anyways umm B-Rotten you have taken The RRB name and took them from one of the most feared groups of all time to one of the most requested bands of all time I mean even as we speak people are calling in asking for tickets for tonights show. You must be proud of yourself'**

**B-Rotten: "Haha yeah I guess you can say that but were just enjoying the ride and having fun you know, sex, drugs and Punk Rock haha'**

**B-Rabbit: "Alright good to hear, Butch you been kinda quiet you're normally the more open of the group'**

**Butch: "Yeah sorry I've had to organize most of the set up so far so no time for little things like. . sleep haha' **

**B-Rabbit: "We'll don't over work yourself, find a lady friend and if you want I can give you a number to the bassist from the Punks I hear she has a thing for you'**

**Brick: "Yeah, go Butch!'**

**Boomer: "Take the number!'**

**B-Rotten: "Take it! Take it! Take it'**

**B-Rabbit: "Yeah we should call her right now while we're on the air' **

**Brick: "Do it or you're out of the band'**

**Butch: "Fine I'll do it'**

**B-Rabbit: "Okay it's calling'**

***Click* **_**Brute: "What do you want?'**_

**B-Rabbit: "Hey Brute it's Brian from the Studio'**

_**Brute: "Hey Rabbit, what's up?'**_

**B-Rabbit: "Nothing just sitting with Ragged Rotting Boys and thought you might wanna say Hi'**

_**Brute: "Is Butch there?'**_

**Butch:"H-Hey Brute'**

_**Brute: "How you doing there stud'**_

**B-Rabbit: "I wish the viewers could see Butch Blush because it is priceless'**

_**Brute: "Haha oh You sound cute Butch'**_

**Butch: "Whats that? Im sorry we're breaking up'**

**B-Rabbit: "Ah there we have the end of our call and our interview. I wanna thank the guys for coming down to talk with us'**

**B-Rotten: "No problem'**

**Brick: "Great being here'**

**Butch: "Sure'**

**Boomer: "Love the station'**

**B-Rabbit: "We'll this is B-Rabbit signing out with the Row-I mean Ragged Rotten Boys'**

* * *

**Well there we go a little interview to fill the gap of between chapter. And B-Rabbit was myself. And B-Rotten is Doc Aka Brian a Character based on myself. . .I know it got confusing. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Punk Rock Love**

Butch continued to tune his bass uninterrupted until Boomer, Brick and Doc headed to the back door "hey, where you guy's going I thought we were still setting up?'.

"Were gonna watch the show' Boomer said before leaving. "Yeah, you hear that. Now that's Punk Rock!' Brick said following Boomer.

"Besides you're new girlfriend could use the support' Doc laughed following Brick. Butch put his bass back in his case before following Doc and shouting "she's not my girlfriend!'

Buttercup watched The Punk's perform just praying they wouldn't notice her standing in the crowd. She felt a strong tug on her arm and looked to find Maddie shouting over the music "what's wrong you look like you have to take a shit!'

Buttercup nodded "I'm just tired!' she shouted back. Maddie gave Buttercup a confused look "we just got here, how are you tired already?' Before Buttercup could say anything Brute's voice boomed over the microphone as the song ended "Townsville what the fuck!' Brat beat on her drums while Berserk grinded away on her guitar and Brute slapped away at her bass before coming to a complete stop.

" We are the Power Punk Girls make some noise!' The crowd screamed for the punks while Buttercup made her way away from the stage dragging Maddie with her. "Hey, what's the big idea?' Maddie shouted turning around to look at Buttercup. "I know this is gonna sound weird but we have to get out of here'.

Brian came up behind Buttercup and Maddie; his face had a skull painted on it. "Ladies you can't leave now the show just started' he said throwing his arm around Maddie. Butch walked up to them not realizing who Brian was talking too. "Hey man, aren't you gonna introduce-'Butch froze when he saw Buttercup look over.

"Alright to show that we're as Punk as they get here's a Casualties song it's called Destruction and Hate!' Brute shouted as the crowd opened up a pit in the middle of the floor. Maddie shoved Brian "alright I love this song!' Brian followed as they both made it to the open pit.

Berserk started grinding away at her guitar and Brat beat away at her drums as Brute shouted into the microphone "destruction and hate in the world today!' Maddie and Brian shouted at one another "I wanna see blood on your face!'

A fan from the crowd was shoved into Brian making him crash into Maddie. Brian turned and as hard as he could shoved the guy back sending him across the floor. Maddie smiled up at Brian "so are you gonna take care of me?' Brian smiled back "only if you want me too' Maddie pulled Brian by his collar "we'll you're gonna have to keep up!' Maddie shoved Brian back into the pit and she followed.

Butch smirked watching Brian shove a bunch of crowd members trying to start a pit with Maddie. "I suppose there meant for each other' Buttercup said pulling Butch to the side of the crowd "Start explaining you're supposed to be dead!' she shouted shoving him against the wall.

Butch paused "okay, okay let me explain' Buttercup shoved him again "Start!' Butch took a deep breath "I'm a zombie' Buttercup smacked him over the head "don't lie!' Butch grabbed Buttercup and pinned her down "you're the one who said you missed me!'.

Buttercup shouted back "because I did!' she pulled Butch close putting her head down in order to hide the fact she was crying. Butch held Buttercup close as the band played on. Maddie and Brian shouted as loud as they could "play Punk Rock Love!' Brute stepped forward and leaned over to hear them out "what's that!' she joked. "Punk Rock Love' the crowd shouted. Brute laughed as Berserk played the intro to Punk Rock Love. Brian hiked Maddie on his shoulders as she pumped her fist in the air.

_Ahhhhhhh!_

Into a scene, full of lies  
Met you there, you seem alright

Gave you love, Gave you a heart  
All you gave me broken heart

Broken heart, I want it back  
Broken heart, I got it back!

Buttercup looked up into Butch's eyes for only a moment before kissing him. Butch deepened the kiss pinning Buttercup against the wall letting his hands explore Buttercups body. She moaned with pleasure pulling on his hair.

_Oh my love, Oh my dear  
What I gave you was so dear  
Oh my love Oh my dear  
What I gave you was so dear_

Loved you dear, just so dear  
Loved you dear, Oh so dear

Butch smiled seductively at Buttercup "Show me how much you missed me' he said before kissing Buttercups neck.

* * *

Sorry guys my computer started acting up on me and so I rarely got on a computer. But it's fixed now so on with the story


	10. Backstage Pass to Hell Enjoy the Show'

**Hey Guys and Gals I thought I'd just take a second to explain a few things. In case you haven't already guessed Brian is based off myself . . . I am Brian :D and Maddie is my Lovely, lovely girlfriend who took in interest in my story and asked if I could add her in which I had no problem doing. Sorry if the characters seem out of place and how my updates seem to either be short or take days and still come up short NOTES FROM Sublim3**

**Now for the Update :D**

**Backstage pass to hell "Enjoy the show'**

Buttercup pushed Butch back "what are we doing Butch? We're supposed to hate each other' she said running her fingers down his chest.

"I don't hate you' he said as he caressed her cheek "I don't think I ever really hated you' he said looking over at the band.

"Why don't we take this outside?' Butch suggested trying to speak over the music. "I gotta make sure Maddie is oka-'Buttercup looked over to see Maddie pinning Brian against the wall pulling him into a kiss. "Never mind, she'll be fine' she chuckled following Butch outside.

* * *

"Did you bring your wallet with you?' Blossom asked turning to her scared sibling. "Y-y-yeah, Blossom why are we here? This place is scary and so are the people' Bubbles said reaching in her purse and pulling out money. Blossom handed the money to the ticket holder in exchange for the tickets "enjoy the show' Blossom took the tickets and walked in with Bubbles close behind.

* * *

Butch smiled as Buttercup took his hand as they walked outside and took a seat at a nearby beach "so you are dead then' Buttercup asked looking up at Butch.

He nodded "yeah, don't have a heart beat or pulse or anything'. Buttercup smiled "you have to have a heart beat'.

Butch gave her a confused look "what makes you say that?'. Buttercup scooted closer making Butch blush abit "because every time I'm around you seem to blush' she laughed.

Butch span around putting his back to her "like that makes any sense'. Buttercup threw her arms over his shoulders pulling Butch into a hug "does it need too?' Butch shrugged "I guess you're right' his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?' Buttercup asked kissing Butch's cheek. "I really like you Buttercup' Butch said looking up to her. Buttercup kissed his cheek again "I like you too, so what's the problem?'

Butch shot up leaving the grasp of his lover "like we're really gonna be able to be together, I mean I'm Butch and you're Buttercup like they're gonna let us be together' Butch said looking back at Buttercup.

"Since when did you care what people said about you?' Buttercup asked stepping up to Butch. "What about your reputation I mean you're a super hero an-'Buttercup cut Butch off by pressing her finger to his lips. "Because I love you' she then hugged Butch making him step back abit.

"Buttercup?' a voice came from behind the couple. Buttercup pushed Butch into a nearby bush"Oww' Butch uttered.

"Yeah' Buttercup said turning around to see her sister. "Blossom? What are you doing here?' she asked.

"You called and you sounded like you needed help. So why'd you drag us out here?' Blossom asked putting her hand on her hip.

Buttercup collected her thoughts "yeah . . . right the uhh, Punks! Yeah the Punks are back' Buttercup said pointing to the door where the show was being held.

Blossom gave Buttercup a confused look "what?'. Buttercup sighed in frustration "I'll show you' She dragged Blossom inside. Bubbles walked around lost "Blossom . . . where'd you go?'

* * *

"Thank you Townsville you've been a great fucking crowd. I'm Brute, thats Brat and that's Berserk and we're the Fucking Punks give it up one more time' Brute put her bass down waving to her crowd as did Berserk. Brat threw her sticks out at the crowd before walking off stage. The crowd emptied out as the Punks left.

Brian walked holding Maddie's hand "So what was your name again' she asked. Brian laughed "you made out with me and you don't know my name?'. Maddie nodded "do you know mine?'. Brian paused ". . . no' he scratched his head. Maddie giggled "Aww I like you, you're cute' Maddie said throwing her arms around Brian as they walked past the entrance.

Buttercup brought Blossom up to an empty stage "But . . . but they were just here?' Buttercup said pointing at the empty stage looking at an angry Blossom.

* * *

Butch rubbed the back of his head "oww, so much for not caring what others think' Butch said trying to get up. "Need a hand?' Butch looked up to see Brute wearing a sinister smile "Thanks' Butch took her hand.

* * *

**And There you go Chapter 9**


	11. She's Perfect

**The long awaited chapter 11**

Butch dusted his self off as he stood up "what were you doing in the Bushes?' Brute asked giving Butch a confused look as Butch scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I must have tripped' Butch laughed nervously.

Brute nodded before introducing herself "well Bush Baby my names Brute and I'm a total bad ass in case you forgot' Butch nodded rubbing the part of his cheek that Brute kissed earlier. "Yeah I remember… so do you wanna go inside and see the show?' Butch said looking over at door to the venue.

Brute thought for a second "Nah, I've got a better idea' Brute took Butches hand and lead him outside the venue where Brute took flight to the air still holding Butches hand.

Butch looked back at the venue which seemed to get smaller as it faded into the distance. "Where are we going?' Butch asked looking up at Brute. "You'll see' Brute said looking back and smiling at Butch.

After minutes of flying Brute landed on the outskirts of a carnival underway "here we are'. Butch looked out taking in the site "why'd we come here?' Butch asked Brute as she was walking away.

Brute turned around with a small blush growing on her cheeks "well I did say I'd find a place where we could be alone and I really like you and…' Butch pieced the clues together "Oh so this is a date'.

Brute took Butches hand "Don't mind if I do' she started running with Butch not far behind. First thing Brute did was walk up concession stand "Two beers please' the guy behind the counter eyed Brute "can I see your I.D. please'. Brute took out her fake I.D. and handed it over. The guy shrugged before handing Brute her two draft cups.

"here' Brute gave Butch a cup before taking a drink of hers. Butch looked at the drink for a second before taking a drink. He liked to party so he slowly started feeling comfortable around his counter-counter-part. Butch and Brute walked around the carnival enjoying the sites and playing the games they had there and came to the realization that the more beer they had the more fun the games became.

"Come on you throw like a girl' Brute slurred as Butch tried to keep his balance and pitch a baseball at a stack of milk bottles. "You shut up you. . .girl' Butch said looking back at the bottles.

"alright. . . take this' Butch pitched the ball beaming the carnie in charge of that booth right in the temple knocking him out. "Yeah!' Butch drunkenly celebrated ripping a stuffed animal from the rack. "See this stuffed seal. . this seal means that I. . am a winner!'

Brute snatched the seal from Butches hand and ran away laughing. "Hey give me back my seal friend' Butch shouted chasing Brute through the carnival grounds.

Brute ran by a sleeping carnie and into the hall of mirrors. Butch stopped in front of the carnie and took a nearby out of order sign and hung it in front of the door way to the hall of mirrors. Butch looked around and into his many reflections to see his goofy, drunken smile. After spinning in place without realizing it Butch puked a little. "okay now I feel better' Butch said before going quiet after hearing something. Upon snooping through the hall a little more he found Brute holding the seal in front of her face in an attempt to hide. "Ahhhhh' Butch charged Brute laughing as they both rolled on the floor until coming to a stop with Brute pinning Butch down. They both laughed before smiling at one another. Brute leaned in and kissed Butch making his eyes widen.

Brute pulled away and rested her head on Butches chest and giggling "I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen' Brute said looking into Butches eyes. There was a moment of silence before Butch pulled Brute into a deep kiss. Brute reacted by sticking her tongue in Butches mouth as they rolled on the floor groping and caressing one another. Brute could feel Butches hands go up her skirt as she grinded against him. Butch pulled away for a moment as he ripped his jacket off and Brute took off her shirt as they eventually came together now in a naked embrace. Butch faded in and out but found himself thrusting in and out of Brute as she moaned and dug her nails into his back. Butch looked up into one of the mirrors and saw what he was taking part of and thinking _"what am I doing?' _before looking down at Brute who smiled softly as she pulled Butch into a kiss and at the same time Butch thought _"She's perfect' _after a second of cuddling they passed out in each other's arms.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **


	12. The Show Of A Life Time

**Chapter 12, for the crazy kids. **

Brick walked around the venue grounds looking for his missing brother "Butch! Come on we got a show to do!'.

Buttercup followed her frustrated sibling back outside "I swear to you they were here Blossom, why would I make this up!' Blossom span around shooting a glare at Buttercup "You probably got one of your stupid Punk bands confused with the Punks who were from another dimension might I add'.

Blossom argued back and forth with Buttercup until they were interrupted by Brick which caused Blossom to blush abit "Hey Buttercup you play bass right?' Brick asked ignoring Blossom.

"Yeah I play abit why?' Buttercup answered nervously. "We can't find our bassist and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind replacing him' Brick asked.

Buttercup looked over at an angry Blossom before answering "Yeah sure' Brick smiled "great, but we got to go now'.

Buttercup followed Brick back inside the venue leaving a very confused Blossom. "So you're dead too huh?' Brick asked opening the door for Buttercup "what do you mean?' Buttercup asked. But before Brick could answer, Brian approached Buttercup "so you're Butches girl?' Brian asked as Buttercup could feel her cheeks burn as she blushed.

"how'd you know that!' Buttercup said pulling Brian by his collar. "He talked about you a lot' Brian said calmly as Buttercup let him go.

"Did he really?' Buttercup asked. "Yeah, If I didn't know better I'd think he was in love with you' Brian said making Buttercup blush again.

"Do you know where he's at?' Buttercup asked. Brian laughed "If I did I never would have sent Brick to go find you but the last time I saw him he was with one of the Punks' Buttercup felt a chill go up her spine after hearing that.

Maddie walked up behind Brian throwing her arms around him "The Amps are plugged in like you asked baby'. Brian smiled "Thanks Honey Girl'.

Buttercup laughed a little "Honey Girl?' Buttercup joked looking at Maddie. Maddie shrugged squeezing Brian tighter. Buttercup looked at Brian and Maddie and envied what they had, how there relationship was so strong and yet they had just met.

She knew that she loved Butch, the thought made her happy, so happy she cried a little. Maddie looked up at Buttercup "Woah hey you okay Butters?' she asked. Buttercup wiped her tears "Yeah I'm fine, just miss someone very close to me'.

Brian smiled softly "You got heart kid, now put it in a bass line' he said handing her Butches Bass. Buttercup hesitated before taking the bass and plucking a few chords. Boomer walked into the room twirling his drum sticks "we ready to go?'. Brian stood up "Yeah, let's give'em a show'.

In the center of the stage was a bed covered in blood where Maddie laid.

Boomer walked out to a cheering crowd as he sat down in his drum kit. Second was Brick carrying out his guitar and throwing his devil horns at the crowd who returned the favor. Third was Brian who took the microphone "You guys are way too excited'

The crowd laughed as Brian checked to see if all was working. "Now I wanna bring out a guest tonight, unfortunately our bassist had a case of the no shows but its okay because we found something even better. Ghouls and Gals please join me in welcoming our Monster Girl of the group, The Lovely, The Horrible Buttercup' Brian finished as Buttercup ran up to the second microphone blowing kisses to her many fans.

"Now guys lets start off with our more Lovey Dovey songs so if you got that Guy or Gal pull'em close for this one it's called Dead girls Don't Cry'

The crowd cheered for the Brick as he played his intro accompanied by Boomers drum intro.

Brian jumped into the Bed were Maddie laid covered in Blood as there set up.

"Baby there was a time  
When you wouldn't even  
Look my way'

Brian pulled Maddie's Corpse into his arms.

"You left me behind  
Turned my life  
Into darkness and gray'

Brick and Buttercup sang the chorus with Brian

"This time I know she will stay  
No more running away-ay-ay-ay'

Brian laid in bed next to Maddie cuddling close and singing into the microphone.

"Now you're mine for eternity  
My love for you will never die  
A peaceful perfect harmony  
No more sorrow or tears cause'  
Dead girls don't cry'

Brian left the bed now covered in blood looking away from Maddie and too the crowd

"You wanted to be free  
Said I made you feel  
Kept restrained in a cage  
I begged you to stay with me  
You said you couldn't deal  
With the anger and rage'

Brian pulled a bloody knife from his pocket waving it as he sang.

"Now you're mine for eternity  
My love for you will never die  
A peaceful perfect harmony  
No more sorrow or tears cause'  
Dead girls don't cry'

Buttercup and Brick played there breakdowns as Brian kept shouting "Dead Girls Don't Cry!'

Brian then made his way back to the bed cuddling next to Maddie once more.

"Why did you run away  
Why did you fool around  
With other guys  
You left me sad  
Said you could not stay  
You broke my heart  
With all your lies!'

This time Brian sat Maddie up holding her in his arms

"Now you're mine for eternity  
My love for you will never die  
A peaceful perfect harmony  
No more sorrow or tears cause'  
Dead girls don't cry'

Brian then sang the outro by his self holding Maddie close.

"Dead girls don't cry. . oh no' and with that kissed Maddie before the spot light shut off leaving darkness. The crowds cheers came from the darkness as the lights came back on and Brian helped Maddie up. "Thank you guys and lets give a hand for my lovely girlfriend Maddie' Maddie pulled Brian into a kiss before walking off stage.

Brian stumbled around the stage in a Love Drunk trance before snapping out of it.

"Wow, now that was fun am I right' Brian played to the crowd as the rest of the band tuned for the next song.

Brian scowled as he spoke into the microphone "you ever have one of those days, when you're just sick and tired of everybody's shit' he walked over to the other side of the stage "you wake up and your boss is yelling that you have to work over time because he needs to go home and jack off to a skin flick. You find out that girl you liked turned out to be a real slut and fucked everyone in the class but you. You got all that anger built up in ya you better let it all out right here right now because I ask you please just give us!' Brick jumped off his Amp playing the first chord "5 minutes alone!' Brian shouted as the band started playing.

Brian and the band played out the rest of the song and even managed to get a good mosh pit started.

"5 minutes!' Brian shouted as Buttercup slapped her bass solo.

"5 minutes!' Buttercup shouted sharing Brian's microphone.

"5 minutes!' and with the final scream the stage went black and the silence was drowned by the cheering fans.

Brian took the microphone "you guys. . .are too kind. But I'm afraid that this is our last song'.

Brian laughed looking at Buttercup "tell us Butters what's our next song?'

Buttercup stepped up to her microphone "I just have a question'

Brian nodded "what is it?'

Buttercup smirked "Who killed the cheerleader?'

The crowd exploded with excitement as Brick played his intro and Brian shouted with Buttercup into the microphone."Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Who killed the cheerleader?'

Boomer was lowered a microphone "you did you did!'

Brick jumped back "Oh no it wasn't me at all!'

Buttercup grabbed the microphone "So who raped the prom queen?'

Boomer and Brian shouted "He did He did!'

Brick stepped up to Buttercups microphone "Yeah right and she was having a ball!'

Ragged Rotting Boys plus one played out the rest of the song before leaving stage to take a much deserved rest backstage.

"guys that was so much fun!' Buttercup shouted as she walked around high fiving her band mates.

Brian laughed "Glad you had fun'.

Buttercup then trailed off a little "Yeah it was. . . it was. . .fun' Buttercup stumbled over and fainted on the cut on Buttercups leg started to throb.

Brian looked over at his watch "Yeah it's about that time' Boomer and Brick laughed as they tossed Buttercups body in a large bass case.

Brian laughed "This would have to be the second time I've taken her captive'

Maddie walked through the back door and up to Brian "Trucks outside Baby' Brian smiled "Thanks Honey Girl, come on guys lets head back home. We got work to do' Brian chuckled as Brick and Boomer carried out the coffin shaped bass case.

Maddie stopped Brian before he could follow Brick and Boomer "First things first, make me a zombie like you' she demanded.

"In due time my love in due time' Brian reassured her.

Maddie jumped into Brian's arms "then atleast carry me out' Maddie smiled.

Brian shrugged carrying Maddie outside.


	13. I'm Sorry

Brian walked into his room closing the door behind him to get some privacy "this job is proving to be more work than I originally thought'.

He ran his fingers roughly through his hair as he sat down on his small twin bed. He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Maddie "I'm the last person you want to sneak up on'.

Maddie deepened her voice to make herself sound like Brian "is that right?'

Brian laughed "I sound nothing like that'.

Maddie sat next to him "I don't know, I think it was pretty accurate'.

Brian walked into the bathroom "you say that as if you know who I am'.

Maddie crawled to the edge of the bed "you're Brian'.

Brian splashed water on his face "I mean _know me_ know me'. Maddie walked up and leaned against the door "well tell me about yourself'.

Brian stared down at the running water "I'm not sure where to start, and I don't think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say'.

Maddie walked up and took his hand walking him back to the bed and sitting him down "I'm listening' she smiled softly. Brian took a deep breath "well…alright…'.

Several hours passed as Brian told his story to Maddie which lead up to that exact moment.

"Wow…that's pretty evil' Maddie said laying back.

Brian shrugged "I guess that's why they gave me this job'. Maddie looked over at him "don't you ever get lonely?'.

Brian hesitated to answer "you know I never thought about it till now'.

Maddie sat up and scooted closer to him "that didn't answer my question, do you ever get lonely?' Brian scoffed "I'm doomed to serve the rest of eternity alone, yeah I guess you can say I got use to the loneliness'.

Maddie put her arms around Brian "you don't have to be lonely anymore'. Brian didn't say anything before scooting away "I think it'd be better for you if you kept your distance' he said coldly.

Maddie scratched the back of Brian's head "now I know you don't mean that'. Brian turned around to look at Maddie before kissing her. After a few moments they ended up on the bed cuddling one another.

Brick and Boomer carried the coffin-case into a large garage "okay, Boss says she shouldn't wake up for another few hours' Brick said putting his side of the coffin down. Boomer put down his end "right, now that were done let's go get a bite to eat'. Brick nodded "sounds like a plan'. The siblings walked out locking the door behind them.

Butch scratched his head looking up at the bright lights "where am I?'. Butch sat up to see he was in his boxers alone with a note taped to his head. Butch read the note.

_Hey baby,_

_Sorry I couldn't wait for you to wake up I had to get home. You were pretty trashed last night but let me tell you that you were great last night. Call me when you get a chance, Love You._

_Brute XOXO _

Butch sat against one of the mirrors "this is bad, real bad' Butch got up, got dressed and left the carnival grounds.

He flew until he found a pay phone, rummaged through his pockets and found change and called Brute.

"Come on pick up pick up'

"_Hello?' _

"Brute? Hey it's Butch'

"_Hey there stud how you doing? Sorry I didn't wake ya I figured you could use the sleep'_

"It's okay that's not the worst you could have done, listen can we meet we gotta talk'

"_My sisters just stepped out, you can come over if you want' _

"Great, just give me and address and I'll be right over'

Butch flew over to the small apartment complex where the Punk's were staying.

He walked around till he found the apartment number and knocked on the door.

After a second of waiting Brute opened the door "hey there stud' she smiled.

Butch smiled awkwardly "hey Brute, can I come in'

"Sure' she stepped aside letting Butch walk in.

Butch looked around at all the cool things she had in her apartment "sorry the place is kind of a mess I wasn't expecting company' she said walking over and grabbing a cup of coffee from the table.

Butch remembered why he came "listen Brute about last night'.

Brute cut him off "last night was great baby, not exactly how I expected to lose my virginity but it gave me a story to tell'

Butch was side tracked "wait…you were a virgin?'

Brute nodded "yeah, were you?'

Butch hesitated before answering "yeah'

Brute pinched Butches cheeks "well at least I'm not alone…now you wanted to talk'.

Butch paused "I wanted to…ask you what you were doing today?'

Brute looked around "looks like a lot of nothing, why what's up?'

Butch thought something up "want to do nothing together'

Brute put her cup down before walking up to Butch and throwing her arms around him "I'd like that' she said pulling him into a kiss.

_What am I doing! _Butch thought as he kissed Brute and putting his arms around her.

He loved Buttercup, he knew he did but with the circumstances at hand he couldn't help but be more drawn to Brute. He was evil and so was she so it only made sense.

Brute ran her fingers through Butches hair twirling it about almost hypnotizing him.

Butch only managed to utter the words "what are you?'.

Brute smiled seductively leaning in and whispering "I'm what you've always wanted' she jumped and wrapped her legs around Butches waist pulling him into a kiss while Butch wrapped his arms around her as they fell to the kitchen floor and caressed and kissed one another.

After a few moments of love Butch jumped to the surface for air, breathing heavily "that was…damn'.

Brute kissed Butches neck "I'm glad you liked it, and you can have me whenever you want'.

Butch started slamming his head on the counter until he left a crack in it. "Brute I have to be honest with you' Butch said with his head still resting on the counter.

'What is it love?' Brute asked. "I have a girlfriend' Butch said bracing for his punishment.

"I know' Brute said walking over to her pants to pull out a box of cigarettes. Butch looked over with a look of confusion "you know?'

Brute nodded lighting her cig and taking a drag "I saw you with her at the show'. Butch growled abit "then why did you sleep with me?'. Brute laughed "I could ask you the same thing'.

Butch sat down in a chair to collect his thoughts "do you love me?'.

Brute's voice cracked a little "look baby, boys will come in go in my life time so if you're looking for a way out there's the door' she turned around trying her best to keep from crying.

Butch sat in the chair for a moment before speaking "I'm sorry Brute'. With that Butch got dressed and left the apartment.

* * *

And there we go.


	14. Hell hath no fury

Butch took flight miles above the city streets, still nauseated from the binge drinking from the night before. _What the hell was I thinking? _The thought contaminated his mind with no means of escaping. Mid flight Butch was sent flying towards the ground crashing into the concrete beneath him.

After a moment the weight which held him down seemed to relive itself. Butch turned over to see the sun bearing down on his. "Aww did I hurt you?'. Butch sat up to see Brute cracking her knuckles. His rage seemed to return with in moments of making eye contact with his counter-counter part.

"What the hell was that all about!'. At that moment Butch remembered an old quote _"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'_ remembering that he realized exactly how much trouble he was in.

"Enough talk!' She shouted. Charging in Butches direction and ramming him through buildings that stood in her way. Butch could not get his bearings or even counter this seemingly unstoppable force. After another moment there was a brief pause, again only brief to look up to receive a barrage of punches that only drove him deeper into the building that may soon be his resting place if he didn't fight back.

Finally coherent he brought his hands up to break through the flurry of attacks and with one crushing blow knocked Brute all the way back onto the street before rolling and rebounding to her feet.

Butch emerged from the wreckage to see Brute wipe the blood that trickled down from her lip. Searching his mind for some means of getting out of the situation he relied on old habits. "What's the matter Brute? Did I break your little heart' he cackled wickedly.

Unfortunately when ever Butch couldn't think of a way out of sometime, it resulted in him reverting back into the wise cracking jack ass he always was. This always elevated the situation in a negative manner.

Brute growled and charged at Butch once more but only this time Butch was prepared. He countered and punched brute right in the stomach sending her flying into the sky. Brute regained her balance and searched the skies for Butch. "Where are you, you coward!'

"Right here' Butch uttered making Brute jump turning to see him. There he stood arms crossed with a more serious expression than normal. "If you continue to fight, you will die'. Brute smirked "Maybe I have a death wish'.

Butch Chuckled "I like that about you'. After a second they both jumped back ready for round two.

Brute smiled "Till death' She charged.

Butch returned the smile "I wouldn't have it any other way'

Ells where.

Brick and Boomer loaded up the van before tossing in some digging equipment. "Why did Brian make us do the grunt work?' Boomer asked. Brick smacked Boomer upside the head "Would you tell him other wise, I'd rather have my brain than be a brainless corpse, but then again that's very little difference to you brain or not' Brick chuckled getting in the car and driving away from the grave the had just covered.

Several feet beneath the surface.

Buttercup slowly awoke to find herself in a cramped small box. "Aww shit' looking around into darkness she started to panic "Fu*k how am I getting out of here!'

"I could help'

"Whose there!' Buttercup shouted.

"My name is Lou, I'm here to help'


	15. No More

Butch eyed Brute from across the skies just anticipating her to make to first move.

After what felt like eons both Brute and Butch hovered back to the ground. Butch removed his tattered jacket, Brute removed her wrist cuffs.

"You know this is going to sound strange. . .but if anybody was going to kill me. I'd rather it was you' Brute smirked.

Butch returned her smirk with his signature grin. "I was just thinking the same thing' Butch said.

They started to circle one another not letting the other step out of sight. Brute sprang forward and swung for Butches head missing him only slightly. Butch stepped back and they circled each other once more.

Butch charged Brute sending her into the wall behind her. Butch swung at Brutes head but she quickly avoided the crushing blow. Brute crouched down and head butted Butch in the chest knocking him back.

Butch fell to one knee clutching his chest for just a moment and Brute ran up and kicked Butch right across the face. Butch watched a few of his teeth fly across the floor. Butch rebounded to see Brute spin around and kick Butch right in the chest sending him flying back to the floor.

Brute jumped atop of a dumpster and leaped off aiming to stomp Butch into the floor. Butch rolled away avoiding the crushing stomp that cracked the concrete. Butch made his way up and kneed Brute right in the gut making her keel over. He then grabbed her by the back of her skirt and shirt and threw her right into the brick wall. She held her head for only a moment then jumping back to her feet. A stream of blood fell from her hairline distorting her vision only slightly.

She jumped forward tackling Butch onto the floor pinning him down. Brute smirked "Dose this bring back any memories?' she panted. Butch chuckled a little "yeah we all make mistakes' . Brutes smirk then turned to a glare as she swung down and Butches head landing punch for punch making Butches head bounced off the pavement.

Butch broke the stream of punches and kicked Brute off. Once again they both stood across from each other eyeing one another. They charged each other once more so hand in the hand they attempted to out muscle the other.

Butch held his stance as Brute slowly let hers weaken. She had fallen to her knees. Butch gave one last push and had Brute pinned to the floor and his hands went for her throat.

The whole moment seemed to slow down as Butch felt his grip tighten around Brute's throat. Brute reached to break Butches grip but to no avail. Brute's hands slowly fell to her side. Faintly she smiled and a tear seemed to escape.

As the same for Butch as he felt his eyes swell. A few moments passed as Brutes eyes slowly closed. Butch still tightened his clutch waiting for Brute to fight back when it dawned on him that he had won and Brute was no more.

He released his grip slowly backing away. From moment to moment he would look at Brute then at his hands. After what had been an hour he walked over to Brute, first draping his jacket over her then cradling her in his arms.

He wandered the streets in the misty fog that seemed to engulf the city. He came to a graveyard that he had once called home and found his grave where he had crawled out of only days ago.

Butch jumped into the grave and laid Brute gently down. He then kneeled over and caressed Brute's cheek. She was cold, lifeless. Butch waited there for a moment just thinking she was just going to wake up.

"You know if we had met before all of this, maybe we could have made each other happy…who knows right?' He waited for an answer. Nothing. With a sigh Butch leaned over and kissed Brute's cheek and jumped out of the grave. He knew this was only the beginning.


	16. New Friends

Butch sat on a bar stool letting the last few hours run through his head. Only thing on his mind was watching Brute slowly die. It haunted him down to his very core.

An older man approached Butch "What can I get ya son?'. Without really breaking his trance Butch replied "Coffee'.

The man reached under the table and pulled out an old coffee mug, blowing away the dust. The old man chuckled "Damn son you look two days passed dead'.

Butch smirked "Actually it would be four days'.

Ells where. . .

Buttercup slowly came to. Rubbing her head and looking around to see she was in a small restaurant. "You're awake, good they just brought us our appetizer' Lou chuckled.

Buttercup leaned back as one of the waiters placed a large plate of lobster in between her and Lou. She only gazed at the plate trying to put everything together in her head.

"Is something bothering you?' Lou asked eyeing Buttercup from across the table.

She had finally spoke up "Who are you?'.

Lou erupted in laughter "My name is Lou and I want you to think of me as your guardian angel'. Buttercup stayed silent. "You see Buttercup, I'm here to set you on the right path. I've been keeping an eye on you and I must say if you continue on the path that you have chosen…well let's just say it won't be a happily ever after for you' Lou said taking a bite out the lobster tail.

Buttercup hesitated to speak "What have I done wrong?' she asked.

Lou grinned reaching in his suit jacket and pulling on an envelope and handing it over to her.

She took and envelope and opened it to pull out pictures. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I know how much you cared for him'.

Buttercup eyes widened as she looked at the pictures of Butch and Brute together. Each photo she scanned of the happy couple. Buttercup dropped the pictures and covered her face trying to keep back the tears.

Lou sighed "A Ruff shall always be a Ruff Buttercup. You should have learned that a long time ago'.

Buttercup growled "Shut up!'.

Lou sat up "Excuse me'.

Buttercup looked up at Lou, eyes full of anger and sadness. "You talk like I trusted him, like I loved him? You don't know anything! If he wants to be with that girl then let him! I never loved Butch, he was and will always be a pathetic excuse of a human being! I hate him and I'm going to kill him!' Buttercup only held her glare for a minute before breaking down on the table. She buried her face into the table pounding down occasion "Why? Why would he do this?' she thought.

Lou chuckled "What if I offered to help you to rid of Butch?'. Buttercup slowly raised her head "I'm listening'.

Ells Where…

"That's quite a story son' the old man chuckled.

Butch nodded "It's true'. The old man placed his hands on the bar "A word of advice' Butch nodded "Sure'.

The old man grunted "Well, you seem like you really like this girl Buttercup. And we only get one chance to live…you on the other hand had a second chance at life and you need to take advantage of that and make this girl yours. Hold her like you've never held any other, care for her and make sure no harm comes to her otherwise what was the point of living in the first place. You know what I'm saying?'

Butch nodded slowly "Yeah I hear you old man'.

The old man chuckled "Good now get out of my bar it's closing time'. Butch laughed jumping off his bar stool and heading towards the door.

Ells Where…

Brian sat down across his bed from Maddie, he sighed "Maddie I feel like in the short time that we've know each other I've grown to care for you I really have'.

Maddie giggled "You're a sap'.

Brian chuckled "But for that reason I don't want you around'. Maddie stood up "What?' Brian looked away "I want you to go and forget that we had ever met'.

Maddie scowled Brian "What the Fuck is your problem? You tell me that you care about me and you want me to leave? Did I do something wrong?'.

Brian sighed "I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. If you became any closer to me you'd be in danger. I'm telling you to go and live your life without me. That way at least you're promised a future'.

Maddie slapped Brian across the face and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. A moment later there was a knock at the door. "Come in'.

Boomer walked in "Everything okay boss?'. Brian nodded "just told the women I loved to leave, yeah I'll be okay'.

Boomer patted Brian's shoulder "Hey it's cool man, you did the right thing'.

Brian looked up for a moment "Wow I don't think I've ever heard that before ever'.

Boomer shrugged "There's a first time for everything…now let's go get drunk'. Brian grabbed Boomer and gave him a noggie "And they said you were the dumb one, you're a bloody genius' Brian said jumping off the bed walking towards the door.

Boomer fixed his hair following Brian "Who said I was the dumb one?'

Ells where…

Lou approached Buttercup "Alright one more walk through, what's your mission?'.

"Kill Butch' she barked.

"Remember you are now indestructible, please be a lot faster than my last client who seems to be taking his time' Lou said fixing his glasses.

Buttercup nodded.

"Are you ready to return?' Lou asked.

Buttercup nodded.

"Don't disappoint me Buttercup' Lou said before snapping his fingers.

Buttercup was engulfed by darkness.

She reached out and felt the inside of her coffin. She punched through and started digging through the dirt. After a few minutes of digging she emerged on to the surface.

She looked up into the sky taking flight with only one thing in mind. Killing Butch.


	17. Scene 17

Butch walked along the streets taking everything in for the moment. _Way to go Butch, always making things more complicated than it needed to be._

"Well if it isn't my old friend Butch'

Butch looked over his shoulder to see Lou sitting on a bench reading a paper. "Come, sit' he said folding the paper and patting the seat next to him.

Butch sat trying not to make eye contact with Lou, as strong as Butch was Lou managed to put fear into the ruff. "Butch do you remember why I brought you back to life' Lou said removing his glasses and cleaning them.

Butch took a second before speaking "To kill the PowerPuff Girls'.

Lou put his glasses back on "And you have failed to do that for me, why is that?'.

Butch searched his mind to come up with an answer but before he could answer Lou spoke again. "Go on you can say it. . .I'm well aware of it'

Butch paused trying to figure what Lou was getting at. "You have fallen for the Puff haven't you' Lou said eyeing the Ruff.

Butch then looked back at Lou not knowing what to say. "Well Butch this was a gamble on my part and sometimes things won't play out the way you want them to but I'm a man of business so I'm willing to strike you a deal. I will let Brian kill the girls all on his own he seems to have done a lot more work than you have done. Now you're probably wondering what does this have to do with you, well I like you kid so I want you to work for me. Think about it Butch eternal life Is my offer'

Butch stood up and took a step away "You know Lou….sounds nice and all'.

Lou smirked.

"But…I think I'm gonna have to decline your offer…Haha better yet shove it up your ass Lou' Butch smirked back.

Lou saw passed Butches front "Hey it's your funeral kid, it's a shame. You do realize that not only will Brian kill the Puffs but you and you're brothers now right'.

Butch spit in front of Lou "I'm not afraid of him or you'

Lou laughed "You're such a terrible liar Butch' he stood up and handed Butch the paper. "If you plan to save your _dream Lover_ I suggest you move fast' . Butch read the headline of the paper _Hero Gone: Green Puff goes missing. _

Butch looked up, Lou had vanished.

Butch clenched the paper in his hand as the anger slowly took over, his teeth grinding and his mind set on getting back at Lou.

A sudden shadow had cast over Butch, he had looked up to see Buttercup.

"3….2….1 and cut' Brian walked in front of the camera "That's a wrap for today everybody'.

Butch walked up to the makeup artist and she wiped away his corpse paint. Buttercup approached Brian "Hey Sublim3'.

Brian chuckled "No need to be professional just call me Brian. What's on your mind?'. He looked around at the other stage hands setting up the next scene. "No you go it all wrong we need the break-away wall on that side of the set!'.

Buttercup continued "I don't mind being in the film and all but you think I can get a little more screen time maybe?'.

Brian flipped through his clip board "Actually the next few scenes are all you and Butch so will that be good enough?'.

Buttercup nodded "Yeah that's good'.

Brian laughed "I'm sorry for having you left out, come here give your buddy a hug'. Brian pulled Buttercup into a hug.

Butch walked up behind Brian "I'm still getting paid for all this right?'.

Brian sighed "Yeah, hey Lilly'. A girl with a headset walked up to Brian "Sir?'.

Brian pointed towards the back of the film lot "Could you bring around Butches payment'

"Right away sir' Lilly pushed a button on her head set "Bring out the crate'.

Another stage hand pulled out a crate of Shiner Brock Beer.

Butch pulled Brian into a headlock "Dammit Brian you are one bad ass dude in my book'.

Brian struggled to breath "Hey you're sharing right?'.

Butch let Brian go throwing his hands in the air "Party back at my trailer!'.

Buttercup stood there quietly kicking the cables on the floor.

Butch looked over "okay okay come on Buttercup you're invited too'.

Buttercup smiled nearly running over Butch and jumping on top of the crate tearing open a box and chugging down a beer.

Brian stopped in front of the camera "Howdy ya'll, just wanted to give a great big thanks from all of us here at "That old familiar corpse'. We have a hell of a lot of fun writing it and only hope you enjoy reading it. I'm sure you were expecting an update but it'll come in due time. I would like to thank animeskullgirl16, MindlessChey for the reviews. Very much appreciated'.

Butch walked up to the camera "Anything you want to say to the crowd Butch?' Brian asked.

Butch pulled Brian in with one arm and pointed at the camera with the other "Keep reading or I'm gonna come and kill ya'.

Buttercup walked up behind Butch "Don't listen to him he's already drunk'. Butch walked off camera "Fuck you I'm drunk, Fuck you I'm Drunk'. Buttercup threw her arm around Brian as they sang along "Pour my beer down the sink I've got more in the trunk!'.

Off camera singing could still be heard from the whole "Corpse' Crew.

"Fuck You I'm drunk (Fuck You) I'm drunk and I'm going to be Drunk till the next time I'm drunkkk!'

Brian ran back to the camera "Thanks for the reviews keep reading, Sublim3 out'


End file.
